Muy Feliz Navidad
by Droit no kuma
Summary: Erik es un padre de dos hijos enojado con el mundo, pero lo bueno es que siempre hay alguien que puede ayudar a mejorar las cosas y ese alguien para él fue Charles Xavier.


Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni x-men me pertenecen

Este es un regalo del evento de santa secreto del grupo de facebook cherik-español para: Sibo Lehnsherr.

Espero que te guste, lo hice con mucho amor. Perdona el retraso, intenté ser lo más puntual posible pero siempre hay cosas con el trabajo y eso. :(

* * *

Erik a sus 47 años se consideraba una persona madura, sus años de juventud habían pasado ya tiempo atrás y todo lo que quedaba en él eran las enseñanzas y las maravillosas, y no tan maravillosas, consecuencias de sus 20s. No era el hombre más sabio ni el más adinerado pero su vida hasta el momento no dejaba de parecerle en extremo buena.

Existían diversas cosas que había aprendido a lo largo de todos sus años, cosas importantes y cosas efímeras, incluso una combinación de ambas. Magda siempre había sido de decirle instrucciones, como no darle helado a los niños antes de la cena; hasta ahí todo parecía simple pero entonces también podía ser estricta cuando le decía de no darle helado a los niños antes de acostarse. La duda había sido cuándo sí darles, cosa que fue resuelta una vez Charles entró a su vida; en momentos especiales. Sus niños adoraban el helado y el momento adecuado para dárselos era en momentos especiales, en cumpleaños, como premio, como consuelo e incluso en esos días cotidianos en que la gratitud por tener una familia tan maravillosa a su lado le llenaba el pecho.

Y es que desde el momento en que Charles comenzó a tener un lugar en su vida las cosas comenzaron a tener más sentido. Magda había sido una grandiosa mujer a la que había amado con todo su corazón, y a quien le estaría eternamente en deuda por haberle dado a dos hermosos y perfectos niños como hijos; pero a Charles lo amaba y adoraba con el alma, con cada ínfimo pedazo de su probablemente inexistente espíritu y cada día lo admiraba más en toda su perfección.

Porque Charles era perfecto, aunque no en el sentido generalizado donde se dispone de qué manera el ser humano perfecto es, él es perfecto en su manera de ser sí mismo. Él es el tipo de persona que deja un poco de sí en cada uno de los que le conoce y rodea, Erik puede incluso reconocer esa pequeña parte de Charles en Raven, en Hank y, aunque deteste reconocerlo, en Logan. La influencia del castaño se puede ver incluso en su propia familia donde sus pequeños, ya no tan pequeños, crecieron y desarrollaron su propia personalidad manteniendo un poco de esa bondad que tanto lo caracteriza; y a él, a Erik, le ha dado un complemento a su alma, uno que se mantiene dentro suyo y no le deja sentirse solo aunque se encuentre lejos de todos, y que sabe le sirve de ancla para no dejarse caer nunca.

El día en que conoció a Charles había sido en la víspera de Navidad, con los villancicos sonando por todo el vecindario y con su típico ceño fruncido endureciendo su cara, era el segundo año sin Magda y sus hijos se encontraban especialmente irritantes y desobedientes, razón por la que en ese momento se encontraba buscando el dichoso pastel de Navidad que sus gemelos le habían exigido horas antes; ellos eran en realidad judíos y no deberían de estar festejando la navidad, pero sus pequeños se habían negado a celebrar hannukah con él y habían comenzado a adornar la casa con botas de fieltro y un improvisado "árbol de navidad" hecho con un par de suculentas y unos cuantos listones. Su irritación había sido monumental pero el psicólogo del jardín de niños le había pedido paciencia, argumentando que la pérdida de la madre era un proceso difícil de superar y que debía ser lo más comprensivo posible con todos los cambios drásticos que los niños pudieran presentar.

En aquel entonces, entre su búsqueda del dichoso postre y después de visitar alrededor de 15 tiendas a lo largo del día, había llegado a una bonita pastelería con un decorado simple pero elegante y unos precios demasiado exuberantes para su gusto, donde se encontraba un único "pastel navideño" que justo estaba siendo envuelto para venderse al afortunado hombre que había llegado unos minutos antes de él, y fuera probablemente a causa de su cara de decepción pero el joven pareció comprender que buscaba algo más que un postre para la cena, y después de unos segundos de meditación y de preguntarle al vendedor la existencia de más como aquel producto le dirigió la palabra a él.

-¿Lo quieres?

Le interrogó con una voz suave y condescendiente, como de quien le habla a algún niño que está a punto de llorar. Y él se sintió ofendido, porque era estúpido y estaba herido por la vida, y con una mirada aún más dura de lo normal rechazó firmemente la amabilidad del extraño.

-No necesito tu lástima.

Erik en ese entonces ya había endurecido su exterior, porque la vida había sido demasiado cruel con él al quitarle primero a su madre y luego a su esposa, por dejarle a cargo de dos niños de 5 años y con un trabajo de 9 horas al día, y porque simplemente era como un animal herido en busca de seguridad. Así que simplemente dio media vuelta y estaba dispuesto a salir en busca de otra tienda, o de otras quince aunque ya eran cerca de las 9 de la noche y todo comenzaba a cerrar a causa del festejo católico-cristiano.

-¡No, me malentendiste! Me lo pagas y te lo quedas, en realidad yo estoy solo y tus hijos lo han de disfrutar más que un hombre grande como yo.

Porque Charles siempre había sido comprensivo con su familia, con él, incluso desde el primer momento, y no está seguro si fue por sus expresivos ojos azules o por lo rojizo en las orillas de los mismos que delataba su muy posible llanto previo, pero algo en su interior se apretó; probablemente porque él también se sentía sólo. Con un suspiro reconoció para sí mismo que había sido grosero y con reticencia se acercó nuevamente al mostrador con los hombros ligeramente bajos en señal de arrepentimiento.

-Eso sería de mucha ayuda, gracias.

Y el extraño había sonreído, genuinamente y no de forma forzada como acostumbraba ver a la gente sonreír, y posiblemente fuera por la idea de aquel sonriente joven cenando sólo en Navidad mientras llora, pero la impulsividad que siempre arruinaba las cosas le hizo hablar.

-Podríamos compartirlo, en mi casa, con mis hijos.

Y una parte de Erik se había alegrado enormemente, otra se había aliviado y el resto estaba preocupado acerca del comportamiento de sus hijos ante una visita tan inesperada.

El pastel había sido envuelto en papel festivo y él se había encargado de pagarlo y cargarlo, le había dado su dirección al extraño, así como su nombre, esperando de todo corazón que se presentara a la hora acordada. Pero Charles era un hombre de palabra y siempre lo había sido, así que justamente a las 10:30 se encontraba en la puerta de los Lehnsherr con una botella de sidra dulce.

Wanda y Peter se habían comportado demasiado bien para sorpresa de Erik, durante toda la noche estuvieron sonriendo, jugando y platicando con el invitado; en realidad lucían como si estuvieran felices otra vez después de casi dos años, y en ese entonces él no sabía si sentirse bien o triste por no poder cuidar propiamente de sus gemelos.

Erik nunca en su vida había celebrado Navidad antes, así que no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba todo aquello, pero una vez sus niños se habían cansado e ido a dormir, cerca de la media noche, descubrió que en realidad cada quien lo celebra a su manera; Charles le había contado acerca del porqué de su soledad, parcialmente, de que su hermana se había casado y había tenido que viajar por el trabajo de su esposo, que sus amigos estaban en pareja y él no quería ser un estorbo, y que su padre estaba muerto y con su madre tenía una relación difícil.

Erik detestaba contar su vida personal, no quería causar lástima y que los demás le vieran de forma distinta, pero encontró consuelo en los honestos ojos del castaño y después de un par de tragos de vino le dijo que estaba viudo, que Magda había muerto en un accidente de tráfico camino al trabajo y que sus hijos eran su todo. La velada había terminado con ambos jugando ajedrez y riendo de cosas tontas o anécdotas del trabajo, y Erik supo entonces que su nuevo amigo era un profesor en la universidad cercana, comentaron la posibilidad de pasar el año nuevo en su casa nuevamente y Charles se había marchado a su propio departamento.

Charles era realmente atractivo, eso no lo podría negar y no es como que Erik no hubiera aceptado abiertamente su bisexualidad desde bastante tiempo atrás, de hecho no había notado lo mucho que le atraía hasta algunos días después cuando una mañana del 28 de diciembre lo encontró sacando la basura a las 5:30 de la mañana mientras él daba su carrera matutina. Lo vio con sus pantalones de pijama y el cabello desordenado, con un ceño fruncido a causa del sueño y sus ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio, y a él le había parecido inexplicablemente más hermoso que la noche de navidad. Se saludaron y a partir de ese día se empezaron a ver más seguido mientras él corría en la mañana y el contrario sacaba la basura, mientras estaban comprando cosas en el supermercado, en año nuevo, y en las tardes de viernes para jugar ajedrez en la casa de los Lehnsherr.

Medio año más tarde, a principios de junio, Erik supo que la mala relación de Charles y su madre se debía a que era homosexual, y ahí se dio cuenta de que él había caído por el de ojos azules, cosa que a pesar de todo no le sorprendió demasiado y aceptó con madurez. Y a pesar de lo bien que sonara en teoría en realidad tuvieron que transcurrir otros seis meses y muchas señales del más bajo para que Erik le declarara sus sentimientos al castaño en navidad. Su relación no comenzó de la forma más fácil pues tenían ideas opuestas en cuestiones políticas y religiosas, pero habían aprendido a convivir en paz; y sus hijos adoraban al profesor con intensidad, lo habían querido desde el principio y ellos alegaban que había sido un regalo de navidad de parte de santa claus. Ambos habían puesto de su parte para que funcionara, Charles incluso festejaba Hannukah con ellos y ellos Navidad con Charles.

Un año después Charles se mudó a la casa en la esquina de la avenida, donde entonces habitaban los cuatro como una familia, y eso fue más que suficiente para que ambos vivieran tranquilamente durante 20 años, cuidando de los gemelos y amándose mutuamente con locura.

En el tiempo actual, Erik tiene cabellos blancos ubicados de manera irregular en toda su cabeza, las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, en sus líneas de expresión y sobre sus manos son más marcadas, su voz es ligeramente más profunda y sus hijos se mudaron de casa hace algunos años. Wanda se casó hace dos años y Peter tiene una pareja misteriosa de la que no le han escuchado hablar con claridad, aunque no se preocupan porque saben que es bueno al juzgar a las personas. Y el matrimonio gay en su estado fue aprobado en octubre.

Erik está nervioso como pocas veces en la vida, especialmente porque tiene en el bolsillo derecho una cajita de terciopelo y apenas son las 8:30 de la noche, la comida está lista en la mesa, los adornos de la casa se encuentran adecuadamente en su lugar y Charles no ha de tardar mucho en llegar del aeropuerto, a donde fue a recoger a su hermana, su familia y a su madre. Sus gemelos se encuentran en la sala sentados, junto a la familia de Wanda y platicando tranquilamente mientras él al otro lado del sofá no puede dejar de tener las manos sudorosas.

Debería de estar seguro acerca de la respuesta que recibirá, después de 20 años puede decir que sabe leer a Charles, pero eso no quita sus ansias y sus nervios típicos, no todos los días son como aquel después de todo. Y es que no lo había tenido que pensar mucho y ha habían hablado de eso en algunas ocasiones anteriores, ellos iban a estar juntos por siempre sin importar si tenían un papel que lo dijera o no.

El sonido de las llaves al abrir la puerta de entrada a la casa sonaron poniendo sus nervios de punta, casi era el momento. Tomó una bocanada de aire y en un impulso se levantó del sofá, sus hijos estaban al tanto de sus planes y solo lo miraron con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se quedaban callados, brindándole un apoyo moral silencioso. Charles, su hermana, su cuñado, su sobrino y su madre entraron por la puerta entre risas y una conversación amena, dejaron las maletas cerca de las escaleras y comenzaron a saludar a los Lehnsherr.

A Charles le pareció extraño ver al de ojos verdes parado en medio de la sala con sus puños apretados y volteó a ver a sus hijos con extrañeza en los ojos, como preguntándoles acerca del comportamiento del otro, sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo antes de que Erik se acercara a él, le tomara de las manos y lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

Probablemente no sea momento más ortodoxo para esto, es Navidad después de todo, pero para nosotros es una fecha muy especial, más allá de tus creencias religiosas y en realidad podría habértelo dicho hace un par de meses, pero quiero hacerlo ahora. –Se arrodilló en la sala, donde por suerte tenían una suave y mullida alfombra, sacó de su chaqueta la caja, la abrió y la extendió al otro. -¿Te casarías conmigo?

Y el momento no era el más romántico y sus hijos habían imaginado otra cosa, pero para Charles esa había sido la mejor proposición del mundo, sus ojos se cristalizaron y simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba el anillo más pequeño de la caja que tenía enfrente. Se colocó el aro de metal dorado en su dedo anular y le colocó el otro a Erik, al fin después de dos décadas juntos, se iban a casar formalmente.

* * *

Un par de cosas que quizás no quedaron tan claras:

1\. Charles ya "conocía" a Erik y a los gemelos de vista, los había visto pasar frente a la universidad cuando iban de regreso o ida al jardín de niños.

2\. Los gemelos querían festejar Navidad porque una maestra les había dicho que Santa Claus trae regalos y hace felices a los demás, ellos querían que su padre estuviera feliz.

3\. El de la pastelería era Hank.

Sin más espero que les guste.


End file.
